How Dr Ellie Sattler, lost, her shirt
by S. McGee
Summary: After the millions of times i have watched Jurassic Park, one question always came to mind, "What the heck happened to Ellie's shirt?," well in this short story, you'll find out. Enjoy


Ellie stormed out of the powerhouse, not daring to look behind her. Her lungs on fire, and her heart beating like a paint mixer, she sprinted toward the chain link fence at top speed. She ran through the gate and everything came to a complete stop, as she grabbed the gate behind her, and slammed it shut, she started to whimper. Controlling her breathing now, still aware of Muldoon and the other two raptors, she heard a horrid scream coming from the direction in front of her. Her gut cringed at the sound, but she had to keep going. Ellie stormed through the jungle to the spot where she and Muldoon stood only a little while ago, and slyly, she followed Muldoon's footprints. She moved further into the jungle. She came to a fallen tree and simply ducked underneath it, up ahead she could see something moving in the brush. Her heart beat was faster than before, she knew it was a raptor, its grey, scaly, skin, glistening in the sunlight from the sky above. She could see a body, it was Muldoon, the skin from his face, wiped clean, the raptor had chunks of his cheek in its teeth. A foul stench filled the air, it was a smell she would never forget. Ellie inched forward, accidentally stepping on a twig. The raptors head jerked around, its eyes met Ellie's. She knew it was all over. The raptor leapt at her, she dodged it, as its body flew with such a force, it hit the fallen tree behind her. She turned around quickly, and sprinted back toward the powerhouse. Ellie could the raptors screams behind her, she lunged toward the branch above her, and flung herself over the pile of twigs. She landed and fell, her ankle was on fire, a sharp pain surged through her body, and she knew she had sprained, or with her luck, broke her ankle. The raptors feet landed a yard in front of her, she went to run again and fell immediately, then she felt another sharp pain surge through her, except this time it wasn't her ankle. The raptor pinned her to the jungle floor, its saliva dripping down, and landing on the back of her neck. It clawed at her shoulder, tearing her button up, the raptor lunged toward the torn fabric. Ellie, scared senseless, awaited her death. God how she hated to go this way. She made one last effort to save her life. Ellie spun quickly on the ground, tearing her shirt to pieces. The raptors claw was now underneath her. The animals razor sharp teeth were now hovering inches above her face, Ellie closed her eyes. A loud roar erupted from deep within the jungle, scaring the raptor. Ellie swiftly kicked the raptor in the stomach, knocking it to the ground. She jumped up and sprinted toward the gate. Ellie leapt over a log, and lunged toward the gate knocking it open. She grabbed the side of the gate, and slammed it behind her, making the fence jingle. She turned, the raptor staring her down, lifted it head toward the sky, quickly bent down, grabbed Ellie's Salmon colored button up, or what was left of it, and sprinted back into the jungle. Ellie took her last chance, she sprinted past the shed, passing the raptor pen, and headed up the grassy hill, not daring to look behind her. She came to a clearing, and plummeted to the ground. Her ankle stinging like no tomorrow, and her lungs on fire, she rested. Ellie heard a mans voice, booming through the clearing, she heard her name. "Ellie!," it was Alan. She rose to her feet, and said to herself, "RUN!," she ran to him, Alan turned around just in time, as Ellie leapt into his arms. He caught her in midair and almost fell backward, Ellie started to cry. He held her for a minute, until she felt safe. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and embraced him again. Ellie released him. "Honey, I thought you were dead!," Alan exclaimed. "No, I thought you were dead!," she hugged him once more. "Where are the kids?," she asked with her face buried Alan's chest. "They're safe, I left them at the visitors center, they'll be fine." She released herself from his arms, and glanced at the late afternoon sky. "Where are the others?," Alan asked quietly. "They are in the security bunker, Hammond made sure we were safe." "I can see that," he said sarcastically, "anyone die?," he asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes, Ray, and then Muldoon, still no sign of Nedry, Malcolm's alright, he is with Hammond in the bunker, we should head there, I truly do not want to be out here anymore," she said. "Alright, lets get moving." The two headed toward the security bunker, hand in hand, the tropical breeze at their backs.


End file.
